


A Conflict of Adjectives

by Sotong_sotong



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, adjectives, introspective, laven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotong_sotong/pseuds/Sotong_sotong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To hi-to 'Lavi', Allen was just one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conflict of Adjectives

The more he thought about it, the more he felt that the adjective 'cute' was proving to be a major misconception when describing Allen Walker. Of course, the kid would wholeheartedly prefer to be referred as 'gentlemanly' but half of the female race – and perhaps, one man? ( gender orientation-mystifyingly as Jerry was, he/she was definitely one of Allen's biggest fans) – who had come across Allen had melted over his apparent 'cuteness'.

The beansprout could be syrupy sweet at times but if Allen thought he had him fooled, he thought wrong. He'd seen his fair share of Allen's true colours during that fateful round of poker with Tyki or whenever someone brought up matters, especially financial ones, concerning a certain wine red-haired General. Hell, the kid had even displayed some of the sadistic tendencies Kanda would exhibit whenever he called the Japanese 'Yuu'; Allen never shied away from giving him a few very VERY hard knocks when push comes to shove unfortunately.

Thus, despite being the only one odd out (with the obvious exception of an aforementioned soba addict), he was adamant; Allen was not 'cute'. Somebody might rave about it day and night but he saw none of that overrated aesthetic quality in the boy.

_those unwavering eyes_

_worn gloves_

_the way his bones bordered awkwardly lately_

_a bloodied Ace of Spades_

_that indomitable stubbornness_

_white, gray, white-ish_ yet _gray-ish_

He'd be damned if he called Allen something as flappable as 'cute' .

To him, Allen was so incredibly broken that he couldn't be a boy without trying to move onwards as a man, as an 'Exorcist' .

To him, Allen was just 'vulnerable' .

Correction: To 'Lavi', Allen was just 'vulnerable'.

To 'Lavi'.

Not to him.


End file.
